


breathing.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Sad and Happy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben's lost so much.or: Ben tries to put the past behind him by watching Rey sleep and concentrating on her breathing.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found a list of prompts in my writings folder, know that I've never done anything with them, and decided that I needed to write some more Ben/Rey, and this 100 Ben/Rey drabble collection was born. All of these will be exactly 100 words, because drabbles by definition are ONLY 100 words, and I hope that you enjoy them. (And they will be all AU because touching Star Wars canon terrifies me.)
> 
> 100 days, 100 drabbles. Should be fun.
> 
> day 1, drabble 1.
> 
> Prompt 001 - breathing.

Ben's lost so much. His father, his mother, his uncle, the entirety of his family. The car accident claimed them all at the same time, and Ben had thought he'd never feel whole again, that he would never feel anything but pain again. 

But Rey had shown him that he could be whole, he could feel more than pain, and now he couldn't lose her too. So he watches her sleep and pays close attention to the rise and fall of her chest, and with every breath she takes, he thanks whoever it is that brought her into his life.


End file.
